Divertimento!
by Bulecelup
Summary: “Lambo adalah milikku, jadi jangan pernah mendekatinya lagi atau akan ku tembak kepalamu yang tak ada isinya itu... dan jangan bilang kalau dia sedang berdiri dibelakangku.” “...well, dia memang sedang berdiri tepat di belakangmu, Kora.” Love, RL!


**Title: **Divertimento! (_Fun!_)

**Pair: **TYL! Reborn x Lambo, (_slight:_ ColoLam)

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Summary: **"Lamboadalah milikku, jadi jangan pernah mendekatinya lagi atau akan ku tembak kepalamu yang tak ada isinya itu... dan jangan bilang kalau _dia_ sedang berdiri dibelakangku." "..._well, _dia memang sedang berdiri tepat di belakangmu, _Kora._" Reborn keceloposan ngomong? xP

**© Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **Belongs to Amano Akira

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

BRAK!!

Reborn dengan tanpa perasaan (_anyway, emang sejak kapan Reborn pake perasaan?_) nendang Colonnello sampai ke jerembab di ruangan tengah, hanya ada mereka berdua aja disana, yang lain lagi pada ngumpul di bawah sambil ngopi atau ngebahas misi yang lalu-lalu.

"Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Sakit tau!" Colonnello yang lagi dateng main ke Vongola HQ nggak terima lah dapet sambutan yang kayak begini, yah siapa aja pasti nggak terima di tendang tanpa alasan yang jelas... udah gitu yang nendang tersenyum licik pula...

"Ciaossu, hanya sebuah salam hangat untukmu, selamat datang ke Vongola HQ." Reborn tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali malah berdiri dihadapan Colonnello yang masih tergeletak di lantai sambil ngeluh sakit di kepala, Reborn senyam-senyum aja ngeliatin itu tentara mengeluarkan kata-kata kutukan buat dia.

"_Well_¸ kurasa kau tak akan menendangku tanpa alasan yang kuat, _kora..._" Colonnello ketawa pas ngeliat Reborn berdiri tegak di hadapan dia udah kayak mau ngapain aja. "Jadi apa masalahmu kali ini?"

Reborn langsung memberikannya tatapan '_Gue-bakal-bunuh-elo-hanya-dalam-5-detik-aja'_ ke Colonnello, Colonnello nelen ludah pas ngeliat Reborn kayaknya serius mau bunuh dia kali ini... dan mendadak Reborn ngomong...

"...Apa yang kau lakukan bersama _Aho ushi_ kemarin, di taman Vongola?"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Mulut Colonnello langsung nganga, hah? Kok mendadak topiknya jadi berubah drastis, kok jadi malah ngomongin Lambo?

"Ku tanya sekali lagi" tatapan Reborn makin nggak enak, hawa ruangan juga jadi nggak enak pula, udah gitu pintunya nggak ketutup, menganga lebar, mungkin hawa nggak enaknya bisa sampai ke luar "Apa yang kau lakukan bersama _Aho ushi_ di taman kemarin."

"Er...oh, ya! Kemarin..._well, _aku menemukannya disana, dia sedang menangis, mungkin karena di jahati olehmu lagi..." mukanya Colonnello jadi pucet mampus, takut di bantai sama Reborn, nggak cukup apa kemarin abis di bantai sama Lal? "Aku memberikannya es krim, agar tak menangis lagi, _kora, _hanya itu saja!"

Tiba-tiba keadaan jadi sunyi, Reborn diem, Colonnello ikut-ikutan diem juga.

"...Akan ku bunuh kau."

Jeder, kata-kata itu dengan luwes keluar dari mulut Reborn, tanpa ekspressi, tanpa perasaan, pokoknya tanpa rasa yang berarti sama sekali.

Colonnello dengan seketika jadi panik, karena dia tahu Reborn akan melakukan hal yang dia ucapkan dari mulutnya, tapi...apakah dia serius akan membunuh Colonnello.... tanpa alasan yang jelas?

"_Kora! _Tunggu sebentar! Mengapa kau akan membunuhku!? Memangnya apa salahku!?" Colonnello ngesot mundur dari Reborn, takut mulai di apa-apain.

"...Karena _dia _adalah milikku." Ucap Reborn, tatapan matanya menerawang ke seluruh ruangan. "Aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain untuk memiliki_nya_ apalagi menyentuh_nya_, karena _dia_ adalah milik_ku_."

Colonnello terdiam, okay... nampaknya dia tahu alasan Reborn ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga!

"...jadi intinya adalah, kau cemburu?"

"..................."

Reborn langsung ngeluarin pistol revolver dari dalam jas hitamnya, langsung pas ngarahin ke arah kepala Colonnello, muka Colonnello jadi sangat pucet dengan seketika.

"Kau tak akan mungkin serius akan menembakku karena Lambo bukan!?" teriak Colonnello, dia langsung berdiri dari atas lantai terus berlindung dibelakang meja kerja "Kalau kau memang peduli kepadanya, kenapa kau tidak berbaik hati padanya!? Yang ada kau malah mengacuhkannya dan menaniayanya!"

"Kau pikir menjadi seorang _hitman _itu tak lepas dari yang namanya _dendam, musuh, _dan _ke khawatiran?_"Reborn menurunkan pistolnya, dia terlihat benar-benar kesal sekarang. "Kalau sampai orang-orang yang _dendam _padaku berniat menghancurkanku, siapakah yang akan mereka bunuh duluan? Pasti orang _terdekatku._"

Colonnello tak menyangka kalau Reborn berfikir sejauh itu, DAN hal itu benar-benar keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

Mendadak Reborn menyeringai kembali, dan mengangkat pistolnya ke arah Colonnello lagi. "Lamboadalah milikku, jadi jangan pernah mendekatinya lagi atau akan ku tembak kepalamu yang tak ada isinya itu."

Bukannya ngedengerin omongan Reborn, Colonnello malah nengok ke samping, ngeliatin sesuatu yang ada di belakang Reborn, senyum lemes langsung tergambar diwajahnya.

Ekspresi wajah Reborn langsung berubah jadi datar. "....jangan bilang kalau _dia_ sedang berdiri dibelakang_ku_."

"..._well, _dia memang sedang berdiri tepat di belakangmu, _Kora._"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

".............." Lambo dengan tampang tolol berdiri di ambang pintu, dia mendengar suara Reborn dan Colonnello lagi ribut-ribut, karena pintunya terbuka, dia langsung masuk kedalam dan mendapati Reborn sedang mengancungkan senjata ke arah Colonnello yang udah pucet banget.

Dan ternyata selain mendapati kedua orang _(bodoh) _itu sedang bertengkar, dia juga mendapati _sesuatu yang lain._

"A...a...ma..maafkan aku! Bu...bukannya aku....aku bermaksud untuk menguping....!" Lambo langsung jadi panik, wajahnya merah, merah banget.

Reborn perlahan-lahan menengok ke Lambo, tatapannya nyeremin, seakan-akan nyuruh Lambo untuk pergi dari sana sekarang juga.

"Uwah! Ma...maafkan aku!!" Lambo jadi makin panik di liatin sama Reborn, dia lari pergi dari sana, setelah langkah kakinya tak terdengar lagi, Reborn menghela nafas panjang.

"Kata orang, segala rahasia dan perasaan yang terpendam itu..."Colonnello tertawa, dia perlahan-lahan beranjak dari belakang meja "Tak akan pernah bisa untuk di sembunyikan selama-lamanya."

Ada seringai kecil muncul kembali di wajah Reborn, dan juga... sedikit _blush?_ "Jangan kau pikir kalau aku lupa untuk membunuhmu." Ancamnya.

Colonnello mengikuti jejak Lambo, dia lari keluar ruangan secepat yang dia bisa.

Sementara itu, Lambo senyam-senyum sendiri dengan wajah merah sambil berjalan berjingkrak-jingkrak sepanjang lorong ruangan, Yamamoto yang abis dari kamar bertanya kepadanya.

"Wah, kau nampak bahagia sekali hari ini, Lambo-san! Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya salah satu _damage control _di Vongola itu.

"Ah, Yamamoto-kun" senyum sumringah melekat sempurna di wajah Lambo "Aku baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang bagus." Katanya, dengan wajah yang jadi semakin merah.

(Fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: **Zero-G LOVE! **_**, Mari iijima ~Lynn Minmei~**_)

**MATTGASM: **_Kyuun, Kyuun, Kyuun, kyuun, watashi no kare wa pilot~ _lah? Emangnya sejak kapan pacar guwah seorang pilot? *_ditabrak kereta listrik_* akuh cinta SDF Macross :D oh _well..._ seandainya fic ini benar terjadi... *_sparkle eyes_* ... yang ada mah di tusuk pake tusuk gigi sama Amano Akira xP dan kalau ada yang engeh... _side story _dari sini ada di _'Romanpicisan' _lho, ha-ha-ha.. XD

~Thank you!~


End file.
